Arthur meets Looney Tunes
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: Clean version of the one I had only no mention of certain body parts they meet in this story here.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He won't have them train them in a wrong way for that would be wrong. So he will take them places to get the training for battle. He knows how their bodies work so they will eat the same food as humans. So that means no insects in fact of course. So he is glad they eat same food as humans. For they wouldn't like it they ate insects in fact of course. He doesn't eat meat but those two kids eats meat just not insects. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I hope our new Babysitter isn't a bad person for I heard about a mean Babysitter here in Elwood City," said Arthur, "And I hope our parents didn't hire that mean woman for if they did we won't have fun of they hired her so I hope it is someone who is a good person for that would make it good in fact of course."

"I heard he is a good man who won't cause us no harm at all in fact of course," said D.W., "But I heard a rumor about a Hunter in the woods here in Elwood City."

"We hired Bugs Bunny and we want you kids to stay away from the woods until they arrest him," said Mrs. Read, "For I heard that Hunter is Elmer Fudd and he could shot at you kids for we are Anthropomorphic animals."

"Bugs Bunny might have came here to get away from Elmer Fudd for now," said Mr. Read, "But yes stay away from the woods until Elmer Fudd either leaves or get arrested."

"Humans have nothing to fear by going into the woods but we are Anthropomorphic animals," said Thora, "We are safe here in Elwood City for to many people around same as buildings but yes stay away from the woods until Elmer Fudd is arrested by the police."

Bugs Bunny came there and greeted by them and asked them what they eat and they said same food as humans for they are human like. They don't eat insects unless they are cooked but they won't eat them. They are glad that they will stay in Elwood City do to Elmer Fudd. They know that all but the woods is safe for them. We still see them talking about stuff this time with Bugs Bunny.

"Yes we eat the same food as humans for we are human like even though I am an Aardvark," said Arthur, "But we don't eat ants and termites for it wouldn't taste very good I prefer stuff like burgers and pizza for we are human like and we will stay away from the woods because I heard that Elmer Fudd is there."

"That is good to know for sure because I won't like to see you kids eat insects," said Bugs Bunny, "I can handle Elmer Fudd but you kids needs some training you kids take him on."

"I came with him and he always shoots at me and messes up my bill," said Daffy Duck, "I came here to get away from Elmer Fudd same as you kids."

"You all can take Marshall arts with me for we are looking for new students," said Sue Ellen, "And we can also go to fight club but just don't talk about it."

"Glad we aren't in the woods today because Elmer Fudd is there in fact," said Brain, "He would shoot at us even though we don't have tails in fact of course."


	2. Training part 1

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He won't have them train in the wrong way for that would be wrong. So he will take them places to get the training for battle. He took them to the Marshal Arts school to start their training to take on Elmer Fudd and Yosemite San who formed an alliance of sorts. It is lead by a man from Japan who wants to open a public bath house. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are here and time for us to change into these robes with these belts we will be barefoot," said Arthur, "Like humans we have ten fingers and ten toes and I take good care of mine so I wash inbetween my toes when I take a bath or shower for part of good hygiene to help prevent toenail fungus or even Athletes foot which I never had for I love being clean and love cleaning so yes I am a neat freak in fact of course."

"We will see you kids train hard for our battle against a team who wants to do harm to us," said Bugs Bunny, "And Arthur here has good looking feet and toes for we are in our robes now and in fact most looks good barefoot for kids feet are nicer looking."

"Training hard for a fight should go well and glad they are in the woods but we can't go there yet," said Fern, "And I seen what looks like a Skunk which I don't know who he is."

"That is Pepe La Pew and he falls in love with cats with a white stripe even though skunks are rodents," said Daffy Duck, "And next place we go after here is from a good retired Boxer to teach you kids how to defend yourselves."

"Skunks smells bad for they have stink glands there to spray a nasty stuff on who startled them," said Brain, "And I also saw a new fight club that opened and we heard that the teacher here wants to open a public bath house."

They don't know if they will go to a place like that for that their certain parts would be showing in front of boys and girls together. Bugs Bunny said it will be separated by gender which made them feel a bit better. But not sure they will get the go ahead from the city council and the Mayor who is the administrator for the city charter gives them a strong Mayor. We still them talking about stuff.

"Learning both Marshal arts and boxing is good and also I want to take Judo which is flipping people," said Arthur, "I also want to take kickboxing as well as real Wrestling for Pro Wrestling is fake and I seen it done in the Olympics and in Middle school and High School they are done on mats."

"All you said is what you kids will learn plus learn other forms of fighting," said Bugs Bunny, "That includes American style Marshal arts for this is Japanese style."

"I hope it also includes some moves in Pro Wrestling for I watch it on TV a lot," said Binky, "Ones I have in mind is stuff like headlock and using chairs as a weapon."

"I guess we could have Uncle Slam to teach that to you kids in fact of course," said Daffy Duck, "But not sure we should allow you kids to handle weapons in fact of course."

"I hope it includes Chinese style of Marshal arts for that would be cool," said Bud, "I am a tough little boy who is stronger than I look for I am a strong kid."


	3. Training part 2

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to a place where Boxers as in from Boxing train at in fact of course. Rumors have it that another bad guy from Looney Tunes joined Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam. They are in a cabin in the woods claiming it as their land. They want to make people of Elwood City fear them. A battle against them is coming so They must train hard for it. They know that a battle against them will is so the owner of the Cabin can go back there. The owner of it is a Monkey man as in looks kind of like Mr. Frensky only more hair. We see them talking about stuff like that battle against them and other stuff like that cabin and other stuff in fact of course.

"I see that Boxer over there he is my favorite Boxer I hope he can train us for that would be cool," said Arthur, "I know the owner of that Cabin he wants to go back there for he is afraid of being shot for he is a Photographer not a Hunter he owns a Camera not a gun for he is afraid of guns for he works for the local Newspaper who is a good man with a wife and children."

"He is the one who will train you kids in Boxing for here he comes now in fact of course," said Bugs Bunny, "I called him and will be glad to train you kids in fight against the Villains in fact of course."

"Glad we are here today for we will have to take care of them to get them to leave the Cabin and woods," said Fern, "And one kind of fighting I don't want is with weapons."

"We don't think we will allow you to handle weapons allow that to us adults," said Daffy Duck, "And we fight against them a lot but we want you kids to beat them up."

"Good for I don't want to carry a gun or other weapons for they can kill," said Brain, "I also know the owner of that Cabin he is afraid of guns in fact of course."

That Boxer trained them in Boxing and said they learned very well and they know that fight club is next then a kickboxing gym. And one kind of fighting they won't train with is weapons except in Marshal arts only and it is light in weight. They won't use weapons to fight the bad guys. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won't talk about fight club for that is the rules of fight club for I know that well," said Arthur, "We are now in our way to fight club them after that kickboxing and tomorrow we take Judo and South Korean Marshal arts and I hope that we won't have to use weapons against them unless we have no choice."

"Yes those are the rules of fight club is not to talk about it that is the number one rule," said Bugs Bunny, "Allow us Adults to take care of them using weapons if we have to."

"We can go to the Gym to get some Exercise to get stronger in fighting against them," said George, "And that includes pumping iron, swimming, and exercise machines."

"We will go there after school on Monday then head to the race tracks at the Middle school used for running," said Daffy Duck, "So yes Exercise is for Monday in fact of course."

"I know on Tuesday we get trained in American style of Marshal arts in fact," said Buster, "Then we go to the High School for freestyle wrestling in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Training part 3

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to a place where Judo is done as in get trained and they joined it wearing those robes and they are barefoot in fact of course. They are inside that place so they won't step in any rocks which might cause cuts on feet and toes. Being Barefoot in a place like that is good for they all have ten toes in fact of course. We are them talking about stuff like training and other stuff like what happened in the woods and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we joined Judo class now we are getting ready to fight against the Villains in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard one kid was shot at but missed him and he told them what happened we need to teach them a lesson that those woods are a small part of Elwood City for now unless a Developer boys it and puts either a Subdivision or a strip mall or something bad."

"You kids are going to teach those bad guys a lesson and have them be arrested or leave," said Bugs Bunny, "We know that if they get arrested that will be a good thing."

"Glad we are learning types of fighting to take on Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam and them," said Brain, "And glad we won't have to use weapons for weapons are for Adults."

"First weapon you kids will use is knives once you kids go to Middle school," said Daffy Duck, "And you kids are in Elementary school in fact of course."

"Someday I will get a shot gun so I can go hunting stuff like Deer, Rabbits, and squirrels," said Fern, "Well all but Anthropomorphic animals because we are Anthropomorphic animals."

They did very good in Judo class today learning to flip people over which is a good form of fighting without weapons in fact. After that went to the place where South Korean Marshal arts is taught at. The man who owns it came from South Korea in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are training to take on them bad guys without using weapons in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are going to get stronger to take them on without using weapons because weapons can harm them in fact of course."

"You kids are learning very well in forms of fighting without weapons," said Bugs Bunny, "Sunday you can have the day off to go to Church which is tomorrow and Monday I will take you kids To the Gym."

"Glad we are training to take on them bad guys in the woods without weapons," said Sue Ellen, "Glad we are getting ready to take them on in fact of course."

"You kids are getting stronger so you can take them on without using weapons," said Daffy Duck, "And once you kids master all but using weapons you will be ready to take them on."

"Training is good and this way we can see our toes for we are barefoot now," said Fern, "My favorite part of my feet is my ten toes in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. Training part 4

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to a Gym to get them kids stronger to take on Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and the rest of the Villains of Looney Tunes. They know that Pepe La Pew is on his way to that Gym and told Sue Ellen to not get paint on her back for he would fall in love with her for she is a cat. She said how he would fall in love with her when she wears clothes and has no tail. She has different kind of fur than them and has ten fingers and ten toes. We see them talking about stuff like that Gym and other stuff like their friends that they will meet and other stuff in fact of course.

"I heard about a woman named Granny is on her way here for I like seeing Elders," said Arthur, "And another friend is Syfester who is a male cat is also on his way here and not sure why Pepe La Pew would fall in love with Sue Ellen here for she has different fur than the ones he falls in love with and she wears clothes and has no tail as well as has ten fingers and ten toes and speaks."

"Granny is a good woman she will help you kids to train to take on Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam and them," said Bugs Bunny, "And Pepe La Pew is strange even if she is human even he would fall in love with her if she gets paint on her back."

"All I would have to do is take off my shirt even though I am a girl in fact," said Sue Ellen, "But the thing is I haven't reached Puberty yet but I carry an extra shirt with me."

"You kids should be careful when taking on them even after training," said Daffy Duck, "And yes be careful Sue Ellen not to get paint on your back to prevent us from seeing your upper body for you are human like."

"Another who should be careful is Jenna Morgan for she happens to be a cat girl as well," said Fern, "I won't have to worry about it for I am a dog in fact of course."

Bugs Bunny said that Sue Ellen looks better than Jenna for she has a human like face to Sue Ellen has a cutter face in fact of course. They heard that Arthur always looks at his toes when he wakes up. Said nothing wrong with that for he has good looking feet and toes. Buster and Fern does the same thing he does and Arthur gets Barefoot after he does his Homework. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Yes I look at my ten toes and wiggle them once I wake up for I have good looking feet and toes," said Arthur, "And glad we are here in this Gym today for we feel we are getting stronger each time we lift the weights and stuff like that."

"You kids looks good bare and maybe you should be barefoot more often," said Bugs Bunny, "In the Summer you kids can go barefoot all day even in public for no laws are against it."

"I love being barefoot for when I look I see my ten toes and wiggle them," said Buster, "Not only do we have ten fingers and ten toes but also our nails that protects our toes from harm."

"You kids are getting stronger and we will trim your nails on both fingers and toes," said Daffy Duck, "And when you kids gets clean make sure you get inbetween your toes."

"I love having ten fingers and ten toes and I know that toes gives us balance as we walk," said Brain, "And you need to be careful Sue Ellen for Pepe La Pew is coming and they painted the walls and pipes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Training part 5

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to a Gymnastics place and said they can and will be barefoot for it. They looked down and saw their ten toes and wiggled them. They said that their feet looks good and knows that Arthur takes good care of his feet and toes which they can tell. They know that having toes gives them balance as they walk. Lydia can't move her toes but she has ten of them for she was born Paralyzed from the waist down. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I want to try the Pommel horse for it looks like a lot of fun to me in fact of course," said Arthur, "And I see my ten toes for I am barefoot and I take good care of them which includes getting rid of dead skin and washing them and yes trimming my toenails and those rings also looks like fun."

"Yes you will try that thing as as all stuff males can do for Gymnastics," said Bugs Bunny, "That kind of thing is best done barefoot so that way toes will be showing."

"I will try the even bars first for the girls do the uneven bars and I am a boy," said Buster, "I see my ten toes for I am also barefoot and glad we are here today."

"I will try the flips first for I seen them and looks good to me and I am a girl," said Fern, "And being barefoot when training is lots of fun for we are meant to be barefoot in the first place."

"You kids looks good barefoot for you have toes and I have webbed feet being a duck," said Daffy Duck, "And be careful around the pipes Sue Ellen for Pepe La Pew is just one block away from here heading this way and your a cat girl."

She promised him she will be extra careful for she took a look at herself in the mirror said she looks beautiful in fact of course. Before they started they looked at their ten toes and wiggled them while laughing. They love how the air feels between their toes makes them feel comfortable. They know that training barefoot is good for some sports is best done barefoot. We still see them talking about stuff.

"That was lots of fun and now we know that Pepe La Pew is there and said don't let him spray you with his stink gland, said Arthur, "For he is a Skunk and the clothes that we wear would come off and thrown away and put tomato juice all over our bodies that is the cure for being skunked."

"Yes indeed but you need to be extra careful Sue Ellen for if you get a stripe on your back he will fall in love with you," said Bugs Bunny, "Even though you have no tail in fact of course."

"I will be extra careful around the pipes for I would have no choice but to take off my shirt even though I am a girl," said Sue Ellen, "But the thing is I haven't reached puberty yet."

"She does look flat there in the chest just like you boys but you boys can be topless in public," said Daffy Duck, "Next place we will take you is were Wrestlers train as at the High School so yes that is real Wrestling unlike Pro Wrestling which is fake."

"I just wonder if Pepe La Pew knows about Sue Ellen and in love with her," said Brain, "For I heard that he is coming were ever we are in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. Swimming and a Skunk

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to the Swimming pool at the YMCA so it is an inside pool. Pepe La Pew came there and greeted them said he is in love with Sue Ellen. She said she has no tail and she isn't in love with him for she has I who's real name is Alan Powers. He tried to kiss her but she pushed him back and said leave her alone or she would have him kicked out of there. We see them talking about stuff like that pool and other stuff like what Pepe La Pew and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good place and we are just wearing bathing suits which is boys are topless as you can see my nipples and belly button," said Arthur, "And Pepe La Pew you need to leave Sue Ellen alone for she isn't a Skunk she is a cat girl who is human like."

"We can tell you kids are human like and yes Pepe La Pew leave Sue Ellen alone," said Bugs Bunny, "We can tell she doesn't like you in that kind of way for she has ten fingers and ten toes and we can see her belly button for she is wearing a Bikini."

"But I am in love with her for she looks good and has nice looking feet and toes," said Pepe La Pew, "She might not be a Skunk but I love her in fact of course."

"You need to leave her alone for she pushed you back that proves she doesn't like you that way," said Fern, "She is my best friend even though she is a cat and I am a dog."

"Yes leave me alone for you don't smell good in fact you smell bad your a Skunk," said Sue Ellen, "And I love wearing my Bikini for I can see my cute belly button without being in the shower without nothing in but we wear bathing suits here."

He tried to kids her again and this time she slapped him across his face then tried again and she had him kicked out of there. She doesn't like him at all for he tried to kiss her without permission. She doesn't want to see him again for she pushed him away and and slapped him but still tried to kiss her without permission. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"She had no choice but to have him kicked out of here for he tried to kiss her without permission," said Arthur, "She used to have me as her boyfriend now we are just friends again for we found out we aren't meant to be a couple so now she has Alan Powers who we call Brain and I have Francine in fact of course."

"That I know for she doesn't even like him he tried to kiss her without permission," said Bugs Bunny, "And we can tell you kids don't have tails for you are all human like in fact of course."

"Glad that they kicked him out of here for he tried to kiss her without permission," said Buster, "He wouldn't leave her alone for what he was doing was wrong."

"He always falls in love with cats even though Skunks are rodents not cats," said Daffy Duck, "Most of us aren't like him we don't fall in love quickly."

"Just glad he was kicked out of here for he tried to kiss her without permission," said Francine, "Me and Arthur are Boyfriend and Girlfriend we have a date soon even though we are just eight years old but we are together even though we can't breed yet"

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. Training part 6

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to the Ultimate Fighting training center to learn how to fight that way. So once again they are training barefoot for that is how it is done. They will also go to train at the local Muscle beach so they won't wear anything in their feet today for they said remain barefoot all I for they also sleep barefoot. They know that training to take on Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam and them. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad training is going good and I heard that they shot at a girl but luckily it missed her and now she is here," said Arthur, "No one died yet and I want it to remain like that for they would also eat them as in their meat from the head to the toes and we now know that until we fight against them the woods are off limits to the public because the people here are Anthropomorphic animals myself being an Aardvark who is human like."

"That is up to the city council and the Mayor for we need the Mayor involved for He is the Administrator," said Bugs Bunny, "We will meet with them soon for they want to see us as soon as possible."

"Our School teacher and Principal already said we need to stay out of the woods until we deal with them," said Fern, "The girl who was shot at is here and it happens to be Prunella."

"With them in the woods best to stay away until you kids deals with them," said Daffy Duck, "And we will be glad to train Prunella for they missed her in fact of course."

"I will be glad to train with you for being shot at was scary so now I want revenge," said Prunella, "One who helped me is my best friend Marina who happens to be blind."

They see past her being blind for she can do many things even though she won't be able to drive but can get a good job anyway. She has eyes but they just don't work for she was born blind. They know that being blind has its advantages for her other senses are heightened. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I don't know what it is like to be totally blind but I did see blurry for I am nearsighted so I wear glasses," said Arthur, "She could wear sunglasses but she chooses not to for she doesn't see the point and glad she helped protect her best friend."

"I heard that people who are Visually impaired has more acute other senses," said Bugs Bunny, "I seen her do amazing things even though she can't see."

"My hearing, Smell, Taste, and hearing are more acute than people who aren't blind like me," said Marina, "I was born blind but I can read Braille that I got from the Institute for the Blind."

"Glad she wasn't hurt or killed from the bad guys there in the woods," said Daffy Duck, "I want the off limits until we deal with the villains in the woods."

"Glad we are training with all of you so we can deal with them to make the woods safe again," said Buster, "They don't seem to know that we are human like."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. Training part 7

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to a man who will teach them Tai Chi which is a relaxing kind of thing because he will take them to a place to learn street fighting. They heard a kid was killed by them who then cooked and ate her for it was a girl who was killed her name was Gina Davis. Her parents are sad that she died and angry at them so they enrolled her Brother and sister with Bugs Bunny as revenge. We see them talking about stuff like that event and other stuff like training and other stuff in fact of course.

"They killed and ate a girl so now we must pick up the pace so no more kids will be killed and ate," said Arthur, "If it wasn't for them she would still be alive today now her siblings now joined us as revenge against them for they killed and ate who is human like so that kind of makes them Cannibals and Fern knows that man who is teaching us Tai Chi exercise to relax them learn street fighting which can be brutal but it is worth it."

"Glad these two joined us for it is for revenge against them for killing their sister," said Bugs Bunny, "I know they are pretty much Cannibals for you all have ten fingers, ten toes, wears clothes, and has the same Organs as humans."

"I know we must pick up the pace so no more kids are killed and ate by them," said Fern, "They ate her meat and maybe one ate her liver which is gross and glad that her siblings are here for revenge against them for killing their sister."

"If it happens again then the Army could match in and kill them all in fact," said Daffy Duck, "We will train you kids extra hard to prevent the Army from killing them for they must face charges and sent to Prison for the rest of their lives."

"We won't train Barefoot today but we can get barefoot at home in fact," said Brain, "We must train hard to prevent the Army from coming in and killing them all."

They learned street fighting then he took them to train in Olympic style stuff such as Gymnastics and running in fact of course. They know that they should face Justice and face life in Prison. They don't want the Army involved for they would kill them all as in Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam and them. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Glad we are training to take them on and capture them so that they can face charges and sent to Prison for life," said Arthur, "I don't want anyone else to be killed and ate by them for we are human like for we have every part except the way we look and our skulls other than that we are human like."

"Glad you kids are learning fast and soon you kids will be able to take them on," said Bugs Bunny, "And you all have the same Organs like that of humans for you eat the same food as humans."

"We think of ourselves as humans even though we are Anthropomorphic animals," said Prunella, "I knew that girl she was a good girl who wouldn't harm anyone."

"You are almost humans all of you for we declare you all honorary humans," said Daffy Duck, "For you all so stuff that humans do even though you are all Anthropomorphic animals you are human like."

"We do think of ourselves humans for we do stuff they do we have same number of fingers and as humans, "We know that we must deal with them or the Army will kill them all."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. Park training and talk

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to the park so them kids can get exercise and called a friend to teach them how to insult them which is verbal fighting for they are learning to fight without weapons. For they are just Children so their parents said no not until they are in Middle School. That is when they will allow them to use a bow and arrow. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are still training even though it is verbal fighting which isn't as effective as using hands and feet," said Arthur, "We can't train with metal weapons but we did use some wood weapons in karate class learning Marshal arts also we learned boxing and other sports such as real Wrestling which is done in mats like what we see in schools and Olympics fact of course.

"You kids are going to take them on in about two weeks so that you can take them on," said Bugs Bunny, "Verbal fighting is part of the training in fact of course."

"We will train hard in most forms of fighting to take on Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam and their team," said Fern, "We will train hard even if we just insult them in fact of course."

"Glad you kids are learning how to fight without weapons well deadly weapons anyway," said Daffy Duck, "You kids will learn more non weapons kind of fighting."

"One kind of fighting I am looking forward to is Praying mantise kong fu," said Marina, "That kind is the kind invented by a blind man in Japan or China."

They know that anyone can learn that same as Braille and they know that those two things was invented by Visually impaired people. They know that all non weapon kind of fighting will be learned from them. They know that all kinds of fighting can be learned now their entire bodies will be walking and talking weapons. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that we will take on Elmer Fudd and them so no more good people gets killed and ate," said Arthur, "We know that the City Council and the Mayor said that until the bad guys are dealt with the woods are off limits for us."

"They should be arrested and charged with crimes against humanity for we are human like," said Bugs Bunny, "They face up to life in prison without parole so that means they will get out once they die."

"Some who can go their is hunters for they have shot guns themselves," said Sue Ellen, "But not sure what season it is for hunting we can check it out online."

"Next Month it will be for Turkey's and in Texas they can go Boar hunting anytime they want," said Daffy Duck, "What they are doing is a combination of poaching and murder."

"Glad we are training hard for we need to take care of them or the Army will," said George, "Turkey season for the spring is just two days long and that includes me for it is for the youth so that way we can have fresh turkey anytime we want it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Learning Braille

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to a place to teach them Braille even though most of them can see except Marina who is a teacher there. That way in case they ever go blind in fact of course. They know that it is a break from training in fact of course. They have three more days to train if not ready to take them on the Army will have to kill them in the woods. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Learning Braille is lots of fun and educational just in case I ever end up going blind in fact of course," said Arthur, "You know if I take Braille that would give me some wisdom and we have three days left to train so I hope we will be ready for it for if we aren't the Army will deal with them which would kill them all."

"I am also learning how to read Braille for why not for in case I ever get blinded," said Bugs Bunny, "You kids should be ready to take them on for the last thing we want is them people to be killed when they should face charges and sent to prison for life."

"I want to learn sign language next after we do some more training to take them on," said Fern, "I happen to know two Deaf people they use sign language to communicate."

"Next training for you kids is using some fighting skills from a man from Australia an Aboriginal man," said Daffy Duck, "Those ones are tough ones they use scarifaction which sounds painful."

"Any tribe that does that needs to be tough for in their backs are scars not tattoos," said Francine, "One Aboriginal tribe I saw just puts war paint and make them dance."

They are learning how to read Braille isn't as easy as they hoped for but they are learning it for they know three letters from the Alphabet A, B, and C in fact of course. They know that learning Braille isn't part of the training for it is something they wanted to do. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Learning how to read Braille is lots of fun and I just learned the letter D in fact of course," said Arthur, "Soon as we learn the Alphabet we can read books in Braille which most likely we will get children books in Braille."

"I agree with you learning to read Braille is lots of fun and the letter we will take time in is the letter X in fact," said Bugs Bunny, "And that Aboriginal man will be here tomorrow morning."

"Glad we are learning how to read Braille for it is lots of fun in fact of course," said Sue Ellen, "I know a little bit of Braille just simple words such as cat and dog and other short words."

"I never knew I would be learning how to read Braille but here I am learning it," said Daffy Duck, "Second to last kind of fighting is from a Native American man."

"Marina here taught me how to read Braille for she is a blind girl herself," said Prunella, "Now I am a teacher for it well just helping Marina just in case she needs to go somewhere."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. Sign language and Dreams

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to a place to teach them sign language even though they aren't deaf. They already learned two forms of fighting from an Aboriginal man And a Native American man. They are almost ready to take them on so the woods will be safe yet again. The last form of fighting they will do is from a man from Hawaii a Polynesian man in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will train hard for that and take them on to have them arrested and charged with crimes and goes to Prison for life," said Arthur, "My parents don't believe in the Death penalty for they are liberal but I moved towards the right to become a Centrist which is my own choice for I know longer believe in man made climate change for I think we are in Global Cooling for we still get cold and snowy winters."

"It is okay if you are different than your parents that is your own personal choice," said Bugs Bunny, "I heard that your teacher married another man which I won't go to for it is sinful as in against the Bible for it says marriage is between a man and a woman."

"I never thought I would go to one until the wedding ceremony itself in fact," said Fern, "I want to marry a man and get pregnant so I can have a family of my own."

"Here we are learning sign language and I don't believe same gender people marriage," said Daffy Duck, "I have a wife and family and I hatched from an egg unlike you all for you was born alive from our from the mom."

"Sign language is how Deaf people communicate for they can't hear anything," said Francine, "One time a woman handed me a book in Spanish and I said I only speak American English same as reading and she said take Spanish so I want to take it myself. "

They learned that well and now some people calls them Needs for they are learning so fast so they don't mind being called one. They don't take it as an insult because they use it themselves. Some wonders if they will learn how to move in a Wheelchair. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I once had a Dream that I was born blind so yes Marina can see in it so in that Dream we changed places in a way," said Arthur, "So in that Dream I can only read in Braille in it and all I saw was black with sometimes flashes of color and when I woke up it was all blurry for that is because I am nearsighted which came into focus once i put my glasses I and I always look at my toes once I wake up."

"I had a Dream I was born blind myself but unlike you I don't need glasses except sometimes I wear sunglasses, " said Bugs Bunny, "And I know you look at your ten toes when you wake up for you look good Barefoot."

"I once had a Dream I was Paralyzed from the waist down and I walk," said Sue Ellen, "It was just after I met Lydia Fox who is a girl we know who is on a team the Wheel Warriors."

"I once had a Dream that I was Deaf and can only communicate with sign language," said Daffy Duck, "We don't have outer ears but we have inner ears."

"I once had a Dream that I was a girl instead of a boy and I was confused," said Buster, "But everyone else in it didn't see anything different about me."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	13. Last training

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to the park because that Native Hawaiian said to meet him there and he showed up. He said his form of fighting is hand to hand combat. They won't train in handling weapons for that is for Adults only. They know that tomorrow they take on the bad guys in the woods. They know that they will use the fighting skills they have learned. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This form of fighting is good and glad we are almost ready to take on Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam and their team," said Arthur, "And I never thought I would train in the park with that person for I heard about him from fighting magazines that he travels around the Country training people now we are learning from him and after this we will be ready to take them on."

"I know you heard about him and I got him to train you kids to liberate the woods," said Bugs Bunny, "Glad you kids are going to be ready to take them on to liberate the woods."

"I won't learn to get around in a Wheelchair for I prefer walking in fact," said Marina, "I am so use to my tap cane for I am blind not Paralyzed from the waist down."

"You kids are learning fast and first time I trained Elementary school kids," said that man, "And I can put her on a list for a guide dog if not already on it in fact of course."

"I think that is a good idea for they are known to help people like her and myself," said Lydia, "I can also get one for I am on a Wheelchair so that dog can help me get stuff I can't reach for I sit most of the time except when I have to get clean from my mom and in bed."

That man out those two on the list for service dogs and they was quickly accepted and can go pick them up from that agency. One to help a person in a Wheelchair and one to guide a Visually impaired people and she knows his name is Rocky a Golden Retriever who will also protect her from harm from traffic. Lydia knows her service dog as Lady a female dog and don't like what they are called. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Service dogs are good and not sure why they weren't already on the list except maybe they didn't think about it," said Arthur, "One dog I heard about there just started training for he was just a puppy now a fully grown dog."

"Service dogs are good and one is to help Lydia get stuff she can't reach," said Bugs Bunny, "The other one will help Marina get around safely in fact of course."

"I get a service dog named Lady who will help me get stuff I can't reach," said Lydia, "And glad we are ready to take on Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam and their team tomorrow. "

"Service dogs are good and I don't like hunting dogs for they come after us," said Daffy Duck, "And take good care of those service dogs for they are made to help you kids."

"My guide dog is named Rocky even though it is a Golden Retriever not a German shepherd," said Marina, "I got him here with me as you can see for he is here as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. Woods is free

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. He took them to the woods and will soon start fighting against them in fact of course. They are there to make the woods safe again for a rumor has it they killed and ate a woman. They need to get them out of the woods and put into jail with charges that could make them serve life in prison without parole. We see them talking about stuff like that battle they will have and other stuff in fact of course.

"I hear a man with a strange accent of some kind that makes him call rabbits as wabbits," said Arthur, "One who has a raspy voice and some blue Aardvark and a few other voices and we will liberate the woods from them so we can rest so we can go to the woods without fear of being killed, cooked, and ate by them."

"That is them and that Aardvark eats ants and termites unlike you and your family," said Bugs Bunny, "He wonders why you eat the same food as humans and I know the reason it is your human like."

"I am ready to take them on for we need to free of our the Army will come in," said Fern, "We aren't afraid of them for I heard they always lose against all of you."

"I know that the training you kids did will pay off for they don't know how to block punches and kicks," said Daffy Duck, "Maybe even use your heads to hit their bellies."

"That I could do for my head is hard and I am a big boy as in wide in fact," said Binky, "And we will become heroes for we are here to liberate the woods from them for they already killed and ate two as in one woman and one girl."

They showed up and they beat them up and that the Police arrested Elmer Fudd and them and thanked the kids for helping them. The woods are now safe once again and the kids each received a key to the city the highest Honor a civilian can get and the arresting officers got the metal of Valor the highest honor that Police officers can get. We still see them talking about stuff now in City hall to the Mayor.

"We liberated the woods from them and thanks for seeing us for we helped the Police arrest them," said Arthur, "And I hope we can go to the trials to see them face Justice for I hope they are found guilty and sent to prison for life."

"You kids are Heroes to our city and you all got keys to the city in fact," said Mayor Hirsch, "And glad you kids did that I would have called the National Guard who would have killed them instead of arresting them dangerous people."

"He is one of the best Mayors we ever had for he is in his third term for the charter says they can run as long as they are elected," said Fern, "I read the charter before well a copy of it."

"You kids learned well for you liberated the woods from them in fact of course," said Bugs Bunny, "You kids are heroes in fact of course so now we can have a party."

"We liberated the woods from them and glad that no more will be killed by them," said Buster, "Now that the woods is safe again so that means no more being killed and ate."

next chapter will be the last. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Last chapter

Arthur meets Looney Tunes

* * *

Clean version of the old one were he trains them in stuff like Marshal Arts and boxing. He will ask them what they eat and drink. He won't see them in the bath except for Kate. An enemy is coming and they will need help from them. So that includes them children in fact of course. They are at the party to celebrate them for they freed the woods from the bad guys. They know that they will have to see the trial to testify against them in fact of course. They will make it easier for the State in fact of course. They know that they put their lives at risk but it was worth it for it worked out well. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Now that the woods is safe we can rest easy for no worry about the hunters for to close to Elwood City," said Arthur, "We know that the woods is safe once again for they wanted to hunt down people who went there now we freed it in fact of course."

"You kids are good and glad we gave you kids the training in fact of course," said Bugs Bunny, "You kids will talk to the main District Attorney who is an Elected official in fact of course."

"The woods are now safer than it was before without the bad guys in fact," said Fern, "They are in the city jail waiting for the hearings and trials in fact of course."

"You kids are heroes and glad you are not bad guys and gals in fact of course," said Daffy Duck, "We will leave Elwood City soon for we will head back home."

"Now we can return to the woods without them bad guys for they made it dangerous," said Buster, "We might be Anthropomorphic animals but we are human like."

They know that this party is for them which will include presents for them for thanks from the people of Elwood City in fact of course. They know that they must say bye to Bugs Bunny and them. They know that they are going back home to were they came from in fact of course. That is at is were they went. We now head to the city jail with the bad guys in fact of course that are talking.

"We need to find a way to escape this place so I can hunt that wabbit in fact of course," said Elmer Fudd, "I want revenge on that Aardvark named Arthur who seems human like but he is an animal."

"I want revenge on his Girlfriend Francine she was the one who beat me up the most," said Yosemite Sam, "We can hire good Lawyers to make them find us Not Guilty."

"I wonder why he doesn't eat ants and termites for he is an Aardvark," said blue Aardvark, "And I want revenge against that dog girl named Fern Walters in fact of course."

"You won't have much of a chance of being found Not Guilty for the Jury is Anthropomorphic animals," said guard one, "Them kids will testify against all of you in fact of course."

"You was hunting ones that is human like that is Murder which will make you all serve Life in Prison without parole," said guard two, "I know that the District Attorney is my own brother."

I hoped you all liked this story for I enjoyed making it. I might make another one like this as in the sequel in fact of course the end.


End file.
